Original Life: Cookies
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Amy feels guilty about Liam and as a cookie then meets Veronica. It's after 2x06 and an AU. Veronica will put up in other stories in the future and she looks like Naya Rivera.
1. Kiss in Question

_Original Life: Cookies_

_By_

_TheocRayne15_

_**The first in the series of my original characters...Meet Vernonica. **_

_The morning after Karma's birthday, Amy decide to go get a very big Cookie and eat away at the very guilt that was devouring her soul from Liam being on top of her. It was a theory and as she looked on the counter, she saw that there was several left and that put a smile on her face. _

_Amy knew that one of these days, she was going to have to come to the shocking and yet realistic reality that she might be second to whoever Karma ends up with. She got to the counter and ordered three because that made her depressed._

_"Three cookies for a skinny blonde like you." a hot Spanish beauty was talking to her. "It's complicated..." Amy said and The woman responded, "I know those words so well." Amy looked at the woman and paid for the Cookies then commented, "I just realize that one of these days I might be second fiddle to my best friend..." _

_"I was wrong I thought it had to do with an ex." The beautiful woman said and Amy didn't understand why was she talking to this woman. The woman order two Cookies for herself and commented, "You got one more than me and my brother who drives me nutso." _

_"Nutso." Amy replied and the woman shook her head. "I'm Vernonica." Vernonica said and Amy introduce herself. "Family is a pain in the ass and best friends are worst. In my opinion they are worse then boyfriends and girlfriends." Vernonica told her and Amy wanted to hear this..._

_"Because boyfriends and girlfriends you could break up with, lose there number or get a reinstraining order..." Vernonica told Amy and the blonde responded, "But family and best friends..." _

_"You can't get rid of them but this person seems worth it." Vernonica said to Amy and the blonde briefly went over everything about Karma then told her about the gulit. _

_"Damn." Vernonica commented to what Amy just said and the Latin responded, "May I point out something?" Amy looked up and she responded, "He could have just threw you off the bed and walk his happy ass out of the bedroom. He stayed and granted you're just gulity but still the woman shouldn't always carried the scarlet letter. Besides you are really cute..." _

_Amy blush because this cover girl cablier woman was complimented her. _

_"You need someone whose dedicate and intense about you that if you have a fight or get drunk the thought of a another man or woman won't even be considered." Vernonica said and she took a look at the woman across from her to realize it could easier be her. Not someone she could date but the reincarnation of someone she lost a long time ago in the 1930's Vernonica being 101 years old vampire.. _

_No cookies were left on the table minutes later and they both were about to leave. _

_"I hope I didn't freak you out..." Vernonica said and Amy responded, "It actually made me feel better." Vernonica went for it and gave Amy a kiss which was long as well as passionate. As it stopped, Vernonica compluse her..._

_**"You went to get your Cookies, sat down, devour them and notice some lady checking you out but she left. You came to the conclusion that your going to find someone." She said and as Amy snapped out of she was sitting down trying to figure out what was going on as the woman was gone**_


	2. Past life

_**Original Life: Cookies**_

_**By**_

_**TheocRayne15**_

_**Part two **_

_**Author's Notes: What a response! Here's part Two**_

_**Vernonica could have easily charmed herself in Amy's life and try to mend the mistakes she made the last time around. However, she can't because there's too much danger right now but as she came home then sat on her bed. It all came back to her about the Great Depression and how Vernoica live as a poor woman. **_

_**She lived that way because she couldn't stand people suffering while she's living well. Her father was an asshole and he made it a point to look down at the poor. When Vernonica became a Vampire, she took great pleasure in breaking his neck and taking what's his. She lived as a poor person but store some riches in a safe place and carrying around enough to help people. She will never forget seeing Amy but at that point her name was Sara. Her parents were living out of a car and she should watch Sara at the distance washing her clothes by the nearst Pond which broke the Vampire's heart. She didn't know if it was her place to help but for now all she did was watch. Vernonica remember that first part of her life and as much she told herself that things were have better if she was with Sara. There were certain happiness she did acheive when Sara died and that was her son. **_

_**Amy had a good night because she got that D.J number and still the figure of that woman haunts her every single time. She looked at her phone to see if Karma was calling but she realize that might not happened since she was out with Liam. As she was driving home, she stopped at a red light and then...**_

_**"Get out of the car BITCH!" the guy smashed her side of the window as Amy was frantic and he was just trying to yank her out of the car. All of a sudden the grip he had on release and Amy swore the guy's head was smashed in by a fist. She heard a voice screaming at her to drive and she did. **_

_**The carjacker died instantly by the blow and Regan stood there with fangs out then retracted back in. **_


	3. My Shrimp Girl

_Original Life: Cookies_

_by_

_TheOcRayne_

_Part Three_

_It could be quite possible that Regan is wrong, her mother's scent wasn't on her Shrimp girl but it was. She doesn't believe Amy knew, Regan was sure because she knew her mother compluse her but neverthless it was truth. Her mother had kissed Amy Passionately, ever since she was born eighteen years ago, people walked up to her mother Vernonica and told her how beautiful she is or how perfect her baby girl is. Vampires don't age much but she draws the line when it comes to being initmate with the same person and this was a lesson she thought it mother had learned. _

_Vernonica couldn't get past memories of her time with Sarah who is now Amy out of her mind. She wasn't a true love but she was a memorable one, she remembered the first meeting to the kiss that made her believe in love and then Regan enter her study while slammed the door. _

_"What's going on?" Vernonica asked and Regan responded, "Stay away from my Shrimp girl..." _

_Regan's mother just found a good reason not to apporach Amy any further, because of her age everyone thought these two has sisters and Vernonica sometimes forget her age. _

_"It was just one kiss and she's from a past life..." Vernonica told her daughter who seemed not to give a fuck right now. _

_Amy woke up the very next morning with the possiblities that she might be on her way to having a girlfriend. Still the image of that woman at the Cookie place still haunts her but Regan's feeling helps her not to think about that. The gulit of Liam and the thought of losing Karma makes for a sad moment as she brushes her teeth. _

_**Sorry this chapter was short, I didn't expect a lot of people to like this story but in a way it helps beause it builts for future story arcs. **_

_**The next chapter will be in a couple of days but the next story will be about Vernonica's son...Lucien...**_

_**In the next Chapter, Karma weighs in and I will tell you how is it Vernonica whose a Vampire could have kids. **_


	4. What's to come

_Original Life: Cookies_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Four_

_It was morning time, Vernonica was going to get Orange Juice and then she heard a whisk behind her. She moved her head to the side just an inch as a vase came by almost hitting her. _

_"You think you're taking this a little too personally." Vernonica said and added, "I didn't know she was your Shrimp girl...Sara..." _

_"Her name is not Sara! Act your age!" Regan yelled and Vernonica saw a flaw in that statement. "If I acted my age then you weren't be here." Regan appeared in front of her mother and simply said, "You are not going to see her, you know what mom? Cause it's not going to happened again. Selina, Daphne and Wanda." _

_Regan walked to get a bottle of water and just to get even Vernonica threw her purse at her daughter but Regan moved. _

_"You know all those women were older than you, I just realize that." Vernonica replied back to Regan and the girl paused for a moment then turned around. "It has nothing to do with the fact that my friends or my girlfriends somehow find there way in your bed." Regan reminded her mother and her mother responded, "Okay you might want to know that your girl has gulit because she slept with her best friend's guy. It was before she met you and that proves to me that she is remorseful." _

_It then made sense to Regan about what happened when she met Amy at the catering party. _

_"Thank you." Regan simply put and walked out of the room. Vernonica paused and moved her head to the right a little to avoid the Vase missing her head. _

_"YOU STILL KISS HER!" Regan yelled and Vernonica whisper, "THat's fair." _

_Later on that night Regan got some one on one time with Amy as they were alone and touch each other. Regan decided to see how long it were take Amy before she told the truth and was ready to use complusion. _

_"You set the bar too high. When do I get to meet your friends?" Regan asked and Amy gave her the excuse about they are studying which she knew that was a lie from the sound of her voice. _

_What was funny about it? It was that she wasn't ashamed but it had to do with something else. Regan could tell that Amy wants to keep her under lock and key. _

_The style of the kiss that Regan does maked Amy want it more, maybe it's the movements of her mouth or the touch of body but the blonde falls more and more bound to Regan._

_"I want to meet your friends and so please set something up." It wasn't a complusion but a seducative way to get any woman to agree with what you want..._

_Vernonica was in a Diner just slipping wine and enjoying the fact that her daughter wasn't throwing things at her. A blonde walked over and sat across from her. _

_"Hello Anna." Vernonica said and Anna responded, "Hello Vernonica." _

_"What do I owe this pleasure?" Vernonica asked and Anna by appearance was a twenty something danpheir which is a Vampire guardian. She simply said that the uprising will begin because someone cross realities through the epclise. _

_Vernonica dropped her WIne because all hell was going to break loose. _

_"Lucien's father will know soon that his son is alive and Klaus is all ready mourning a daughter." Anna also told Vernoica but they didn't realize another Original was listening..._

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I'm setting up future stories the term Danpheir is from Vampire Academy and my story Escape from 1990. **_


End file.
